Edgar White
Edgar S. White is a main antagonist featured in the Mandiciple lore. Edgar White is the boss of the Italian stand user gang Furore, while simultaneously being the company representative for Mandiciple Inc. With his enormous influence and immensely powerful stand, many consider him an unstoppable force. Appearance Edgar stands at about 6' 1" and has a lean muscular build. His wardrobe consists of strictly formal and business attire, almost always made of extremely fine or expensive materials. Edgar's arms are covered with tattoos and scars, mostly relating to his gang Furore. It was discovered recently that he also has a large tattoo on his back depicting Princes of the Universe. Personality Edgar White's most prominent trait his his insatiable desire to conquer and win. Ever since Edgar found out about his stand abilities, his goal is to conquer and rule over the entire planet. Afterwards he's said that he plans on "seizing control over the galaxy, the heavens, and beyond." His main reason for creating Furore was merely to gain political power and influence to be able to further his own personal goals. Edgar is usually cold and insincere towards most people, as he thinks kindness is different from respect in the sense that kindness shows weakness. Even so, he is still disregards nearly every individual he comes across as inferior and thus treats them as such. This behavior could be chalked up to his overwhelmingly powerful stand and his extremely high social status. Although he boasts an incredibly large influence, he is very well hidden from both the public eye and Furore members. His appearance is only known to very few, and he never speaks to anyone directly other than a few select individuals including Charles Mandiciple, his consigliere, and his underboss. Most of his relations with other people are a distant professional one at best, only caring if they follow his orders or can help him in achieving his interests. Abilities Edgar himself doesn't have any abilities other than above average strength and a sinister cunning. His stand Princes of the Universe on the other hand possesses unmatched power, speed, and precision. Synopsis Youth Edgar Sullivan White was born into an old aristocrat family living in Italy. Ravaged by gang wars and crime, his town was far from the perfect place to raise a child. Edgar spent the majority of his childhood living with distant relatives and other family members, not really interacting with his parents much. Edgar witnessed Italian gang crime firsthand at a young age, and would openly express distaste for the acts with his family. But on the inside he didn't care much about the matter. He started wondering what it was like to be at the top, being able to give orders and have people's life in his grasp. This interest in Italian crime gangs continued to grow until his 18th birthday, when his father passed away from natural causes. In his will, he left Edgar with 2,000,000 euro and a designated high paying position working for Mandiciple Inc. Adulthood After working for Mandiciple Inc for three months, Edgar White acquired his stand abilities after he stumbled across a Purple Heart in an excavation site. Afterwards he slowly began to grow stronger in terms of his stand, using it to rise quickly up the ranks of his job. During this time period, he poured months of research into the Gem Hearts and what they mean. Once he became the company representative, and gained the companionship of Charles Mandiciple himself, he began conducting excavations around the world in order to find more Purple Hearts. Eventually one of the excavation teams found a strange temple containing a heart, in which the entire team died. Edgar decided to go to the location himself to retrieve the heart, finding the Zephyrian Effigy. After talking for awhile, it led Edgar to the location of the Platinum Heart. Once he had obtained the heart, he immediately tried to fight to Effigy in order to obtain the power inside it. After coming to a stalemate, Edgar decided it would be more useful to keep the Effigy alive, as it seemed to posses enormous knowledge and insight. About 5 years later he founded Furore, acquiring the Zephyrian Effigy as his consigliere. Since then he's had near complete control over Mandiciple City and its inhabitants, and has considerable influence over Italy and America.